Lonely Heart
by Immortal Fallen Angel
Summary: SEQUEL TO ESCAPING! 24 years into the future. Cy is just a normal girl with a normal life. but when life is just to perfect, horrible things are soon to follow, and she had to learn what that really meant the hard way.
1. Prologue

Lonely Heart

**Lonely Heart**

Ani: WHERE THE SMUCK IS SHE!!

Paw: you think I know?!

Angel: who?

Ani/Paw: OMG!! YOU'RE BACK!! (huggles Angel)

Angel: WAH!! (falls to the ground) ow! Meh arse!! Anyways! Yes! I finally got down to typing this thing! I had somethings to think about and the fact that my updating has gotten slower sanks to school hasn't helped!

Ani: can me and Mary blow up school?

Angel: no

Paw: can I?

Angel: double no! and this is the last part of meh trilogy!

Both: AW!!

Angel: but I'm not stopping here! Yay! And I had to change a few of your AC's to fit the plot better! Gomen if I disappoint thee! O! and I'm trying something new with this fic/chapter so bear with me till I get better with it! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Angel: MOTHER F(BEEP)ERS!! (goes into a tank and runs over the lawyers and then blows them up) only own idea and a few OC's! enjoy and go away you damn lawyers!!

**Summery: this have been going good for Cy Arr. A little to good in her opinion. But when a life changing event takes place, life just seems to get worse and worse. She has to leave home and go to a school far away from there and things just god just will not! Leave her alone! And on top of that, she has to save and protect her friends and what's left of her family! Will she be able to do it? Or will all that she holds dear be lost to her, or even the world, forever?**

**Prologue**

Hi. You may not know me or you may not care. Either way you're here and you're listening to my story. And if you're here for the happy all knight and shinning armor stuff, you're in the wrong story my friend. But this is an interesting story none the less. Please follow my story to the end for it was hard to write since it was even harder to go through. So enjoy my whole life's story. In case you were wondering, my name is Crystal Arr, but call me Cy for short. I'm 15 and about halfway through my freshman year when this all takes place.

**Cy's POV**

"_I still can't believe she did that on live TV!! It's just appalling!_"

Shut up!

"_Ok! Enough gossip…for now! Let's hit the music!_"

Let's not and say we did

_Click_

_I really need to get a less annoying alarm clock! One that doesn't work! I'm going back to sleep!_ I thought as I pressed the button on my Ihome remote that would turn off my alarm radio that's across the room. As soon as I did that I turned around and pulled the covers up to my head and got comfy.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY MY DEAR DAUGHTER!!" my dad shouted as he burst threw the door to my room causing the door to hit my closet.

_GODDAMMIT!!_ I shouted in my head as I tried to block out the idiot. He pulled open my blinds and walked over to my bed.

"Waky waky! Honey!" he said as he pulled my covers down. Damn. The one day I choose to NOT wear a night gown and instead am wearing my monkey pants, or pajama pants with monkeys on them. He hates it when I do that. "Or do you not want to go to school on this gorgeous Friday morning before you're February break?!"

"Since when do I want to go to school ever!?" I said muffled as I shove my head under my pillow in my last attempt to get back to sleep. "And can't I skip! It's the day before break and nobody cares about work! LET ME SLEEP!!"

"But you won't be able to go the dance tonight if you don't go to school!" he was smiling. I just know it.

"Then I don't go!"

_SLAP!!_

…..I hate it when he does this

_SLAP!!_

I think he enjoys slapping my ass to get me up

"Come on!" to my dismay, he pulled the pillow out from under my head and put that on my ass….he likes my ass it would seem.

"LET ME-!" I couldn't finish my sentence. I had pushed my head and half of my body off the bed to yell at him and looked right at him. It was one of the reasons I hated the morning.

My pops was in nothing but his boxers.

"MY EYES!!" I shouted as I shoved my head under my stuffed animal dog TJ. Yes I have one. He is fluffy and comfy and I've head him so long that I can't really sleep without him. Sue me. I liked stuffed animals. "WHY!? WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?? IT BURNS MY SOUL!!"

"Ok ok! I get it! Me in nothing but my undies burns you! Now get up and I'll put on pants!"

"DEAL!!" I said as I sprang out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"HEY!!" he called after me. "DON'T TAKE TO LONG! I GOTTA SHOWER!!" pft! Long my butt! I'm just going to the bathroom. I came out of the bathroom and he was still in his boxers. "Thank you! Now go get dressed and I'll met you do for breakfast." He said as I walked past.

"Don't take to long getting pretty old man!" I shouted as I closed the door to my room. I heard him shout back something on the lines of 'shut up! I look hot either way!' coming from the bathroom. Ugh. Who wants to hear their parents say that?!

I walked up to my window and opened it. A soft breeze greeted me and played with my light brown locks. I closed my eyes and after a few moments opened the to revel my light blue orbs. I sighed.

"He was right," I said to myself. "It is gorgeous." I then started to go through draws, baskets, anything that held clothes that would suit this nice surprisingly warm February morning. I found what I wanted. Jeans that were pretty baggy that went a little past my ankles, a blue tang top that had blue beads around its neck, a thin black blouse shirt thing….ok lets just go with a light black coat that I rolled up the sleeves to halfway to my elbows with. I went over to my desk and grabbed a black choker that had a blue heart at the center of it, a blue butterfly necklace, and a bracelet that had blue beads on it that I put on my right wrist. I looked in the mirror and quickly combed my hair.

"HURRY UP YOU FROSH!!" came a voice from the hallway.

"SHUT UP EMERALD!!" I shouted to the voice. That would be my older sister Emerald or Em for short. She was one of two older siblings. The other was Jeremy or Jem. They were twins, un-identical ones though. They were both seniors and I'm just a lowly freshman. They used to share a room but when Em got….more mature…ya that'll work, Jeremy wanted his own room and moved to the basement.

I grabbed my wallet, my cell phone, and my Ipod and a pen that I keep in my pocket, to lazy to get a pencil holder and this is for quick use, and walked to my door, opened it and walked down the stairs.

When I got downstairs, Em was walking TV and eating a waffle. She was wearing a black skirt that went down to her knees, a light brown tang top, and silver bracelets that jingle when she moved her hand. She had long black hair that went to the middle of her back and gorgeous green eyes. I walked threw the living/TV room and into the kitchen. I went into the cabinet and grabbed a mug and made myself some cocoa. I plopped down on a chair, put my feet up on the one across from me and took a sip.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T COME DOWN HERE?! I HAVTA DO YOUR LANDRY CAUSE YOU WON'T!**" I heard my mom shout in Japanese. Ya did I forget to mention that we're all Japanese? We just live in the United States so we don't speak it a lot. But we're all fluent in it. She then came up the stairs, and walked into the kitchen. "God I hate children." She said as she walked to the stove. She was wearing a light blue fuzzy robe and slippers. She had classes on that covered her turquoise eyes and chocolate brown hair.

"Love ya too Lucy." I said toasting her slightly as I took a sip. She put a pancake in front of me and I started eating. Ya that's my mom's names by the way. "FOOD!!" I shouted as I dug into my food faster. I'm hungry in the morning…ehehehe.

"I didn't mean you little Lucy. Just children in general." My mom said. Ya I call her Lucy and she calls me Little Lucy cause of it. Enjoy or crazyness. This is just a we bit of it.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I said as I finished my pancake. Told ya I was hungry.

"Did it?"

"Nope."

"Then no" she turned back to the stove and pulled out a plate of bacon.

"BACON!!" I shouted as I lunged for the meaty slices. She pulled it away from me. "WAH!"

"It's for that bastard you call a brother!" she said moving it across the table. I humphed and went back to my cocoa. Not long after that, Jeremy came up. He was wearing jeans, and a red t-shirt with the name White Strips in white on it. He had unruly brown and curly hair. He also had brown eyes. He sat down and dug into the bacon. "And here's the princess himself!"

"Shut mom! Women aren't allowed to talk!" Jem said as he looked down and ate his bacon. I glared at him as I took the last sip of my cocoa and started to head upstairs to brush my teeth. I walked past Em who was just getting up to brush her teeth too.

"I hate him" she said as she pointed to Jem. I chuckled and walked upstairs to the bathroom as Em walked to the other one that was by the kitchen. As I reached the bathroom, my dad was brushing his hair.

"Hey Pops." I said as I pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste. My dad had light brown hair and gorgeous teal eyes that anyone would fall for, and I mean anyone! He was wearing a buttoned up shirt that was bright red and jeans.

"Hey sweetie." He said kissing my head as I started to brush my teeth. "I have the day off so I'll be home if you need anything!" my dad was a photographer and a good one at that. I almost never see him when I'm home during the week. He's rather popular. O and since my brain is dead in the morning I know I forgot to mention that my mom is a writer so she's home all day. In fact, she's the reason why I want to be a journalist! (AN: ha! That's literally pretty much reversed in real life!)

"O wow the famous John has a day off! What's the world coming to?!" I asked as I spit what was left of the toothpaste into the sink.

"Quiet you!" my dad said as he ruffled my hair. I finished with my teeth and fixed up my hair.

"Never!" I said in a playful way.

"GET DOWN HERE! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!" I heard Jem shout. Ugh. I make him late!? Wtf?!

"Cya pops!" I say as I kiss him on the cheek and run for the stairs.

"HAVE A GOOD DAY!" I heard him shout. I jump down at least 8 steps and walkd towards the kitchen where I see my mom drinking some coffee, Em with her bag, and Jem with his backpack. I grabbed mine and slugged it over my shoulder.

"Took you long enough!" Jem said. I was about to comment on that but Em hit him upside the head. I chuckled as he rubbed his head and walked out. Em winked at me and I followed them outside to the car.

It wasn't long till we got to the school. But I had to run to my class seeing as how we were already late. I could hear Jem yelling at me. God can't he shut up? I kept running till I got to the science building, there's a building for each subject, science, language, math and the main for gym history and English, and ran to my class. I walked in.

"Welcome to science class!" my teacher, Mr. Mixer said. "You're prize, one tardy! Can't you ever be on time?"

"Now why would I want to be on time for your class?" I asked in a voice that held venom but also sounded sweet. He just glared at me and pointed to my seat in the back. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where he was pointing. I sat down next to my two friends.

"You just love being late don't you?" asked one of my best friends. Her name was Kyo. She had medium length sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. She's a tomboy if you couldn't tell. She was on my right and on my left was another or my best friends.

"Of course she does! She's never on time!" said the other person, Autumn was her name. Her hair was shoulder length dirty blonde with a purple streak on the side and was tied in a half ponytail. Her eyes were blueish green. She was wearing a dark blue jean skirt to above the knees, matching jean jacket with flared sleeves with and zippers on the sleeves, a purple tank top, purple jewel pendant on a black choker. Black high heels for shoes. And a black belt with silver studs. I shalt have that belt someday. She stuck her tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What are we doing today?" I asked the two crazy people. They both shrugged.

"Ok class!" said Mixer… he doesn't deserve the 'Mr'. "We'll be watching a movie on earthquakes today!" he said as he pulled out a DVD and went to the TV.

"YES!" I said in a load whisper.

"You're excited for this?!" Kyo asked in disbelief.

"Who are you and what have you done with Cy!?" Autumn said starting to get a little angry.

"If you haven't noticed," I started in a monotone. "I sleep during movies." But let out a small 'o' as Mixer put in the DVD. SLEEP TIME BABY!!

(after the class is over)

I sleepily walked out of the class right behind Kyo and Autumn, who seemed to be a little sleepy too, only to be met by something…or should I say someone.

"WAH!!" I shouted as I stumbled a bit. I looked down to my right to see none other than my short huggable friend. "FANG!!" I shouted. She squeezed harder.

"Yyyyyyyyeeeeeeeesssssss!" she said looking up at me.

"Get off! I'm gonna be late to health!"

"No!" luckily Kyo and Autumn were there. They pulled the mini freshman offa me. Now that I got a good look at her, I saw what Fang was wearing. She had a black halter-top on with blue paw prints 'walking' up the shirt. She also had black pants on with blue paw prints also. She also wore dark blue high-heeled boots. Normally that would be okay for any child but the things that stood most out of place on her outfit was four charms. The charms were black wolves with ruby eyes. She had two on silver chains wrapped around her waist, one on her wrist and one around her neck. Her hair was black with blue highlights and her eyes were a dark blue. "Wah! I wanna hug Cy some more!"

"No!" I said as I started to walk down the hall. I pulled out my headphones and put them in. "I'm to tired to hug you today! I'll hug you at lunch and math! Cya!"

"Cya!" I barley heard them call. I walked to the language building and up the stairs to my health class. I walked in and was tackled again.

"WHAT'S WITH THE HUGGLING!" I shouted as I caught myself before falling. I'm like a pro at that sanks to my friends. I looked down. "Mai…off. I love hugging you and all… but not with a 10 pound bag on my shoulder."

"O! sorry!" Mai said as she got out of the hug. I looked at her. She was wearing a white zipped up tank top and a dark blue skirt with white flip-flops. Her hair was dark brown that went to mid back with wavy bangs. Her eyes were a bright blue. "I'm just excited about the dance and break!" she said jumping up and down.

"Ok ok settle down class!" said the teacher as she came int. Her name was Mrs. Aloi. She was cool, you know, for a teacher. "We'll be watching a movie on sexual harassment. So let's set up the chairs and get this disk in!" MA HA!! TWO MOVIES! SLEEP! HOW I LOVE THEE!!

"Ugh a movie on harassment? How will we survive?!" Mai said plopping down on a seat.

"What is with you people today?! You sleep during movies!" I said grabbing another chair and putting my feet up. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes.

(after health)

"Wake up you idiot!" I said as I looked on my shoulder. Lucky me. Mai fell asleep on my shoulder. Fun. "**Mother of god! This is not my day with these people! Get the fuck off!!**" I shouted in Japanese so Mrs. Aloi wouldn't yell at me for swearing. "**Fuck this!**" I just stood up and Mai tumbled to the floor and woke up. I put on my headphones and walked out, hearing her curse my name. That's what you get for sleeping on me. I walked to my study in the math building. Omg! Nothing to do! Sleep! This day is awesome! I fell right back to the land of slumber as soon as my head hit the desk, not even taking off my headphones.

When I woke up to the bell, I bolted for the door. Lunch!

For the sake of little children who are reading this, I will skip talking about what me and my friends do during lunch…to many innuendo's and scariness. So let's just get to my next class. Math. Yes! If you're wondering why I'm happy, it's cause I have Fang, Kyo and my best friend Cole in that class. I sat in the middle while Kyo and Fang were on the right side while Cole was on the right. Cole was wearing a black skirt that went to her ankles, and a black shoe string top. She was also wearing black and white fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. She had redish hair that was in an afro, ha I love her hair!, and blue eyes. I went over to the desk next to hers and started 'working'. The teacher doesn't care if we talk or not which rocks!

"This day is so lazy like!" is said to Cole. She nodded.

"Ya it is! I love it!" she said. "And you!" she said hugging me. Ok! Let meh explain this! We're like sisters! We always say that we love each other. It's a habit by now.

"O! lesbo's! make out!" said the boy, Andrew/Andy said. We called him Annie though. Hehehe! Annoying people is fun! We both hit him upside the head. He wore glasses, jeans, and a grey sweatshirt. He had green eyes and dark brown hair. O and my friend Gwen, who I hardly see, says he looks like a squirrel…he does. And do you think I let him forget it?

"I hate him" I said to Cole. That was pretty much our whole math class. Cept Kyo and Autumn came over a few times but our teacher, Mr. Kelley, came over and said it was to noisy so they had to go back. Why he didn't move me back I don't know and I don't care. I got to hang with Cole and annoy Annie! Ehehehe!

The bell rang and we all grabbed our bags and left. Cole was on my left and Kyo and Autumn were ahead of us. Andy came up to us and put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a quick peek on the cheek. O! you didn't know?! Me and Andy are dating! We just like kidding like that! I know. We're nuts! O and he and I are going to the dance tonight! Squeal! I'm so excited!!

Ugh! Ze Dutesh is next! Or German if you couldn't tell! I don't have my best friends in there! T.T o well! O look! Another movie! But this one is a German soap opera that is actually good…even though I got no idea what the smuck they say in it. So I just make it look like I'm paying attention but I'm mostly spacing out. Ok. Movies over. We talk about it and then I'm gone! English! Its actually gonna be fun cause we just finished reading Romeo and Juliet and a project was to do a scene from the play. I was just doing the music for our scene cause I can't act. O and my history and English teachers, bless them both, combined our classes together so we could watch! Yes! O and I have history last and English is second to last. So I'm just gonna write poems or something in my notebook most of the time! Hehehe!

(after school)

I raced to the quad of the school. Which is in the center of the buildings and I was on the far side of the main. I was in a hurry cause Andy was gonna hang with me today, leave at like 6 so we could get ready, and meet back here for the dance! Yay! I'm so happy! Today didn't suck for once!

As I got to the quad, I spotted Andy and ran into him with a tackle hug. He chuckled and ruffled my hair. I kissing him on the lips and then he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Ah! Life is totally perfect! I'm on break, I got a squirrel for a boyfriend, I got a date with said squirrel tonight at a dance! Ha! I love life!

But from personal experience, whenever life is this perfect, then it comes crashing down and I get all depressed. That's why I'm a little worried. But I got friends and family so I hope it won't be that bad.

Me and Andy said our good bye's to our friends and went to meet up with Beauty and the Beast, aka my siblings, so that they could drive us home. We met up with them and got in the car, but not before Jem gave Annie an evil glare for having his arm around me. I kicked him in the back of the shin and shoved him into the divers seat and got in the back. Jem took off, like a freaking bullet cause he likes to speed cause he gets anxious on the road, and we started to go to our house. What we saw when we got on our street and in front of my house we were not expecting.

A dark evil looking sphere was totally covering my house. It was an evil purple and I looked like it had electricity going threw it or something. I was about to get out of the car and go see what the hell was going on, but Andy could tell that I was about to go and he grabbed my hand and held it tightly. Jem and Em got out of the car and stood in front of it with horrified eyes. The sphere then shrunk and disappeared. We all got out of the car and ran into the house.

We looked all over the house and only a few scratches and pulses of energy were there. And I mean it. Our stuff was there of course but…but….MOM AND DAD WERE NO WHERE TO BE SEEN!!

Omg! They always leave a note when the got out and there's no note!! And both cars are here! Omg! MY PARENTS WERE KIDDNAPPED!! WAH!!

You see what I mean? Whenever my life is perfect and happy that I have a smile of gold, something destructive and horrible isn't to far behind.

I just never expected anything like this to happen to me.

CCCCCC

Angel: ok! That took like 4 hours to type! But I also got distracted so ya..

Ani/Paw: O.O UPDATE SOON!!

Angel: when I have time!! And I really do call my mom Lucy! Ha! Don't ask why! Just go along with it! and the first half is pretty much a typical morning in my house….cept the Japanese! That's so not us! We barley speak English! Ha!

Ani: I wanna be able to speak Japanese too!! T.T

Paw: ehehhee!

Angel: hope you enjoyed it!

REVIEW AND YOU GET COOKIES!! DON'T AND FEEL THE WRATH OF THE TACKLE HUG!!

Hope ya'll enjoyed! -Angel


	2. Welcome to DA

Angel: whoever invented school and homework better be rotting in hell!

Ani: yup! And what took you so long to update!?

Paw: you took forever!

Angel: when was the last time you updated Sempai?

Ani: (looks nervous and mutters something on the lines of I've been busy)

Angel: and you Paw-Chan?

Paw: Yesterday

Angel: …you have a point…

Paw: HA!

Angel: meh! Ok! Getting to the updating now!

Ani/Paw: YAYAY!! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Ani: MWHAHAHAHHAHAA!! (pulls out Mr. Boom Boom) EHEHHEHEHE! Angel only owns plot and some of the OC's!

**Chapter 1: Welcome to DA**

**Cy's POV**

"AND SO MAKE SURE YOU WELCOME THESE NEW STUDENTS WITH LOVE AND COMPASSION!" drowned on the Transvestite of a teacher. Here we are. Me and my best friends, at the infamous Duel Academy. We're not even here a full day and I already hate it here.

"This sucks…" I muttered as we stood at the front of the auditorium. All of the smucking students were looking at us. God I hate standing at the front of the class or whatever. Mai, who is on my right, heard what I had said.

"How does this suck?" she asked in a whisper. "We're at the famous DA! In Japan! I'm glad you taught use Japanese! But really, what's wrong with coming here anyways?" she cocked her head to the side ever so slightly. I sighed. this gets annoying to explain, especially if its Mai.

"I don't like to duel that much." Her mouth almost hit the floor. She caught it before the pedophile, I mean DR. Crowler noticed. My GOD! How old is this…..dude. Does he even have a gender?!

"But you're so good!" she whined.

"Doesn't mean I like to duel. I just don't really like it. Never was very fun to me."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?!" she said threw clenched teeth. O god. I feel a flashback coming on…

**Flashback**

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK THEY KNEW ABOUT THIS?!" I shouted at someone. I had just sent Annie home so that I could figure out what the hell just happened to my parents. Jem and Em were here with me and they saw who I was yelling at._

"_Calm down Cy!" Em said putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off just as soon as she put it on my shoulder._

"_I CAN'T CALM DOWN!! SHE SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME SHE KNEW THAT THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN!!" I pointed to the culprit as I said this. "Isn't that right Dark Magician girl?!" I asked icily glaring at the monster spirit. Ya. All three of us can see the spirits of monsters. Its one of the few reasons I play the damn game._

"I said I thought they knew it was gonna happen! Not that it really would!_" the monster spirit said in defense. _

"It wasn't our fault! Why can't you believe us?!_" said the Dark Magician. Ugh! They are so dating its not even funny!_

"She just doesn't want to take the blame for this! Seeing as how it is her fault!_" said Jem's monster, the Flame Swordsmen. "_Isn't that right, Crystal?_"_

"Leave the poor girl alone!_" came the shout of Em's monster, Harpy Lady. "_Can't you see that she's torn about it?!_"_

"But you know it's her fault just as much as I do!_" the swordsmen said trying to defend himself. He had always disliked me. He's just your average ass spirit. I was just getting more and more pissed as this conversation went on._

"SHUT UP!!_" DMG shouted. She always looked out for me. "_She really had nothing to do with it and you know it! It just sort of happened!_"_

"_SHUT UP!!" I shouted with tears starting to fall from my eyes. I had no idea why I was crying right now. Maybe it was because I really did kind of know that this was going to happen. I just didn't know how or when. I was gonna talk to Lucy about it. I really was. It just never happened. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!" I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I could have sworn I heard Em call out to me. But I could be wrong. I usually am. I could just feel the two magicians at my back. They always followed me weather I had my deck or not._

_I just kept running to I got to the reservoir that was by our house. I just sat down on the beach and brought my legs to my chest and looked out at the crappy little waterway. This is where I always come to think when I really need to. It just calms me. Looking out at a piece of water, weather an ocean, sea, or a swamp pit know as the rez, just calmed me down. I sighed in content as a few more tears fell from my eyes and landed in the sand._

"If it makes you feel better, I wasn't to sure about what was going to happen either._" DMG said as she appeared in the same position next to me. Dark Magician was behind us, leaning against the fence that surrounded the rez. _

"_I know…I know." I said as I wiped away a few tears. "Nobody did. But you said that you had a feeling that my mom and dad knew that this was gonna happen! I would have stayed home if I knew that! Then they wouldn't be…be…WAH!!" a fresh waves a tears started to fall from my eyes. DMG would have brought me into a hug…if she wasn't she threw._

"Go_" I heard from behind. I stopped crying and looked at the other magician that followed me like a stray dog. I gave him a "What the hell are you talking about Willis??" look. "_You go and try and find them. This isn't something new to happen to the world of Duel Monsters. Nor will it cease after you get your parents back. You must go to where all of this has happened over the years. The main source of it._" I looked at him confused, all thoughts of crying now gone._

"_The…main source?" I asked. He nodded._

"You and your siblings must go, do Duel Academy!_"_

**End Flashback**

And so here we are in the ever famous Japan! But it only furthered my sadness to go back home and find out that there was a letter on the table that said that had invitations to Duel Academy for me, Em, Jem, Kyo, Annie, Autumn, Mai and Fang. So it was all of my best friends that new how to duel, my boy friend that I love, and my brother and sister.

"I'm here to see if I can find my parents!" I said threw gritted teeth. That shut her up. God! Can't this Crowler or whatever just shut up and tell us what dorm we're in already! God! This is smucking annoying me to the point that I wanna kill him!! Grness!

"And," droned the so called doctor. "It's time to announce where they all we be placed!" YES!! SMUCK YES!! "First up, Emerald Arr!" a few guys wolf whistled at them but a quick evil I-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep-very-painfully-if-you-don't-stop-looking-at-my-sister-like-that-you-stupid-perverts from Jem shut them up. She stepped up in front of Crowler. I could tell from here that she shivered from being so close to it. "You shall be placed in Obelisk Blue!" he pulled out a blue blazer and a mini skirt. Em's eyes went wide.

"I'll wear the blazer but I ain't wearing that skirt you pedophile!" she almost shouted. "Way to short for my tastes!" she took the blazer and walked towards the exit of the arena, putting the blazer over her tang top. Crowler blinked a few times and threw the skirt over his shoulder.

"That works!" he said. "Jeremy Arr!" Crowler said. Jem walked up to him. I could just feel the girls drooling over him. God. They have no taste. "You're in Obelisk too!" he said as he pulled out a blue blazer. Jem took it and walked over to my sister. "Next, Andrew Brent!" Annie winked at me as he walked by. I blushed. Damn, I'm whipped. "You too are in Obelisk." He pulled out a blazer. Annie took it and flashed me a grin and mouthed "I'll see you at the top". Cocky bastard.

"Kyo Saki!" Crowler said. (yes I am that creative!) Kyo walked up to Crowler. "You are in Ra Yellow." He started to pull out a blazer and skirt but…

"Pull out a skirt and I'll make you wear it." Kyo said. Crowler sweat dropped and pulled out a yellow blazer. Kyo grabbed it and walked past us. Ha! Just what I expected from Kyo!

"Fang Makala" Crowler said. Fang jumped up and down and jumped in front of him. The stadium sweatdropped.

"You summoned the GGGGGGRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAATTTTTTTTT Fang?" Fang asked. ALRIGHT!! WHO GAVE FANG SUGAR?! Crowler backed up as he pulled out another Ra blazer. Fang took it and cart wheeled off the stage. Whoever gave her sugar dies.

"Ok then…" Crowler said regaining his composure. "Mai Fay!" Crowler said next. Mai walked up. More wolf whistles. I glared at them. They took at look at me and the whistles got louder. DAMMIMT! "You will go to Obelisk!" he pulled out a blazer and a skirt. Mai put on the blazer and looked at the skirt. She pulled out a lighter and burned the damn thing. The whole stadium stared in shock. Crowler fell over backwards on his ass and was gapping. That thing burned rather fast…. HEY!! I THOUGHT I TOOK AWAY HER LIGHTER!!

"Skirts should die!" Mai said in a chipper voice as she hopped off the stage. Crowler stood up.

"This is an interesting group." I heard him mutter. Heh. That's putting it mildly old man. "Next is Autumn Kelly!" Autumn walked up. Damn hounds! More whistling! Once Autumn got up to Crowler. She turned around and faced the audience. What is she gonna do…?

"I know I'm hot," she said…o god. "And I know that you're all just after one thing. But try anything and," she took a dead breath. "I'LL CASTRATE YOUR ASSES FASTER THAN I CAN KICK YOUR ASSES IN A DUEL!!" she shouted. All the boys paled, including Crowler. She turned back to him and took the Ra blazer and got off the stage. Somehow I knew that she was laughing manically in her head. I walked up to Crowler and looked at him.

"I'm next obviously." I said to him. He shock his head and looked at me.

"I take it that you're Crystal Arr?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I take it you're observant?"

"Fair enough." He said. He pulled out a Slifer blazer. WHAT?!

"Uh…I don't think you have the right blazer." I said pointing to the read thing.

"O no I do." Crowler said. He handed me the lowest of the low blazers. "You only got a 60 on the written test and lost your match, badly. You belong with the Slifer slackers!"

"HEY!!" I heard from the crowd. "WE'RE NOT SLACKERS!!" I turned and saw two idiots up in the stands that we're grinning. O lord.

"YOU TWO ARE THE BIGGEST SLACKERS I KNOW!!" Crowler shouted up at them.

"HEY! What about my dad?!" one of them shouted. His hair was is ash black and spiky, though not to the disorganized extreme that I've seen in a video game called Kingdom Hearts. But it was more on the lines of an organized chaos. And yes that makes sense you idiots! "He was the biggest slacker according to him!" he sounded almost proud about that…

"Can I go now?" I asked looking at Crowler. He looked at me.

"Yes you can leave." He answered. I walked off the stage. God! This sucked! I wasn't with my friends!

"Wow you really suck!" Annie said as we left the auditorium. I smacked him.

"Shut up dipshit!" I said as we walked down a hall.

"Well come on Annie!" Kyo said as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him away. "Let's go check out our dorms! Come on! Make out with Cy later! Byebye Cy-Chan!" Kyo said as she ran away with Annie along with my other friends. That's what I love about Kyo. She always knows when I need to be alone even before I do!

"Well, we'll go check out our rooms too!" Em said as she started to push Jem away in the same direction. I sighed. This was gonna be a long school year.

I started walking down the halls in the other direction. I heard faint voices. I turned a corner and saw to girls standing there.

"AW COME ON CHAO-CHAN!!" one of the girls, who was slightly shorter, begged the other girl. "Just one more story! PPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE!!" five bucks said she was giving the other girl puppy eyes.

"Alright alright!" the other girl, Chao, said in defeat. "If it'll get you to shut up Kris!" the shorter girl, Kris, nodded with a lot of enthusiasm. "Once upon a time there was a gopher who wanted to be king so he pledged his soul to the Supreme King. The Supreme King took his soul gladly and promised to make him king but promptly broke said promise and sold the soul on EBay. Enraged the gopher possessed Kyle and forced him to have a child with Sartorious so create the ultimate power source: a physic with The Crystal Touch.

The baby, named Alexis, had the power to melt mountains! Melt them I say! Like an ice cream cone on a driveway in Florida on an extra hot day with a the sexy KH guys posing next to the ice cream cone wearing nothing but towels! That's how powerful her magical melting abilities were! She struck down the Supreme King who revealed his true form: the Goddess of Duck tape and Pretty Dresses that Glow Pink in the Dark. Using his/her powers of pink duck tape, the S.K. changed Alexis into E.J! E.J. started making out with his girlfriend Tara when Tara realized it wasn't really E.J. Tara immediately grabbed Jaden and used him to beat a confession out of Alexis. She was actually a guy and not related to Atticus! Atticus and Alexis decided to try going out. The gopher saw that his evil plan wasn't working so hired Axel to take out Jaden for being used by Tara. Axel attacked Jaden but he was too powerful! Axel had to go into HIS true form.

"It started with his feet. They became clad in a mighty pair of shoes that were even stronger than his normal army boots. After the ballet slippers were done forming, a tutu appeared and he sprouted Technicolor wings! Grieving over the loss of his army boots, Axel skipped off down the rode with Jaden and had a picnic. He discovered the joy of dueling for fun/the hell of it and helped Jaden start up his own dojo where you play nothing but card games all day long! They became so powerful that even the evil Gopherkingpersonthing couldn't defeat them! But with great knowledge comes wisdom and soon Jaden realized what he must do. He must save the world! Unfortunately, just then his favorite show came on so he decided to put that off for half an hour. By the time it was finished he'd forgotten that revelation. Instead, he and Axel discovered their undying affection for each other and got married. They went on a honeymoon to Dark World. Axel immediately hired an interior designer to remake the place because he thought it looked too tacky.

Meanwhile, the S.K. was reading some manga when a bedraggled old witch came into his castle. She warned him that if he couldn't learn to love and be loved in return, he would have to face her wrath. He scoffed her saying:

"What can a minor character like YOU do?"

So she transformed to show that she was a MARYSUE!! He begged for forgiveness but the damage was done. He was cursed to be a girl until a handsome frog prince kisses him back into a man. Then he would be forced on a quest up an enchanted bean stalk. S.K. was sad. Just then, Kyle happened by. The Supreme King rushed out and turned him into a frog, on the off chance he was a prince. Somehow it worked and they decided screw the MarySue, let's get married.

"The gopher was planning diabolical schemes when Viper popped up and fell in love with it/him. Viper grabbed the unwilling gopher and dragged him off to an enchanted castle in a menacing wilderness full of monsters created by 4Kids such as the Onepiecian and Mewpowarian. The gopher was forced to live with Viper for all eternity. They had so many kids that they soon had an army that could conquer China if it wanted to. The End 'cause I'm too lazy to go on!" Chao said, finishing her insane story. By now Kris was rolling around on the ground, laughing her ass off. I was holding in my laugher as hard as I could Chao finally noticed me and chuckled.

"Looks like I got a new fan, huh?" she asked. I couldn't take it. I burst out laughing. "Thank you! Thank you!" she said taking fake bows. "I'm here till Tuesday!"

"B-but it's Wednesday!" I said threw my laughs. She blinked.

"WELL THEN I MISSED MY PLANE DIDN'T I?!" me and Kris just laughed harder. After a few minutes of laughing we finally stopped and I got a good look at them. Kris was wearing flowing, sky blue gypsy like Capri's; light blue T-Shirt that read: _The time has come. Storm the Castle_! And the picture is a bunch of stick figures and one has an Army helmet on. One of the stick figures has a bubble above his head that read: _I love our substitute! _Over the awesome shirt was a Ra blazer. She had long, sandy blonde hair that goes past her shoulders and brilliant, alluring azure eyes.

"I'm Krystyna Lynn Truesdale! But for the love of god call me Kris, , Krissy, or Lynn!" Kris said. I blinked. "And yes I'm the daughter of Sryus and Tara Trusdale!" she said as she grinned like the maniac I could tell she was.

"And I'm Chao Kii!" Chao said. She had Dirty blondish brownish hair, eyes that were a blue gray and she had olive skin. She wore an Obelisk blazer that was similar to Chazz Princetons (scratch that, just like it) with a plain red shirt and plain black pants. Tomboy much? "And yes I'm the daughter of Kyle and Blaire Kii!"

"Kinda got that from the last name." I said. "I'm Crystal Arr! But just call me Cy! And you're both insane I take it?" I asked pointing at them. They wrapped their arms around each other and smiled at me.

"HAI WE ARE!!" they both said at the same time.

"That would be an understatement Cy-Chan!!" I heard someone else say. I turned around and there was a girl standing there. She was Shorter than most of the people I've met standing at 5', pale skinned, Bubblegum pink that was pulled into pigtails, purple eyes. She wore a pink shirt under an open girls' Obelisk blazer, black leggings that stop mid thigh under a girls' Obelisk skirt, black leather boots that reach her knees with hot pink laces, a black leather belt with a silver buckle and a pink deck holder on it, and a silver locket. She totally doesn't like pink. I mean come one! Her hair is pink!! "These two are totally and completely insane! They hang out with me! By the way, my name is Cherri Trusdale. I'm Kris' older sister by one year."

"SO?!" Kris asked putting her hands on her hips. "What does age matter anyways?! You're not even close to being more mature than me! And you're shorter than me!!"

"That maybe but I came outta mom first!" Cherri-Sempai said pointing at Kris. Ugh! TMI much?!

"Ugh I'll just go and find my dorm then…!" I said taking a few steps back. The three looked at me.

"OK! BYE CY-CHAN!" they all said with grins on their faces. I ran for the hills, er, Slifer dorm? Meh. So ya I ran all the way to the shit house of a dorm without encountering anymore crazy people….yet. I raced up the stairs and went to the first door that was closest to the stairs. I was about to open the door when I was spun around and forced to look at one of the idiots from before. The one with the spiky hair. I got a good look at him now. He had brown eyes and was wearing a simple black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Over the t-shirt he had a Slifer blazer.

"Well well well." Said the idiot that was holding me. "It looks like we have a trespasser, huh Ven?" he asked the other guy but was looking right into my eyes. I looked past him to see a guy that had red and bushy that made me question if he ever brushed it, green eyes, and was wearing fiery red shirt with a Chinese dragon curled in the shape of a Mickey Mouse head, and a pair of black shorts and over it was a Slifer blazer. The other guy, Ven, nodded.

"Ya it seems we do Nihlus!" Ven said. "And do you know what we do with Trespassers little girl?" he asked me. I glared at both of them, just waiting for them to make a move so I could kick both their sorry asses.

"No and I don't give a shit!" I said, all patience now gone. "Now let me go and I'll pick a different room since your both SO protective of this one!" I tried to get out of Nihlus' grip, but he was to strong for me.

"Nuh uh!" Nihlus said. He pulled me off the door and Ven caught me. He put my back to the rail and started to push me off slightly, holding me up by the front of my blazer. "What we do to Trespassers, is hurt them till they learn their lesson!"

"But what we do with Trespassers that have a bad attitude and don't treat us with respect," Ven said getting an evil grin on his face. He then leaned in and whispered in my ear: "We kill em!" he started to push me more over the edge.

MOTHER FUCKERS TRYING TO KILL ME!!

CCCCCC

Angel: and I choose to end it there

Ani/Paw: WHAT THE SMUCK?!

Angel: MWHAHAHHAA! And Rogue, yes I know that Nihlus is VERY OC here…but it fit the plot well anyways! And your Nihlus is way to emo for this fic!!

Ani: YAY!! I'M IN THE FIC!! (jumps up and down)

Paw: YAY ME TOO!! (sets off fireworks)

Angel: gomen for the wait! I've been busy and I wanted to finish Slashing Heart!

Ani: sure Angel sure!

Paw: you lie!

Angel: meh I have been! And I have finals coming up so PLEASE be patient with meh! I may only get to some of my fics on the weekend! So please just wait! o and Chao hope you dont mind i borrowed your story again! XD

REVIEW OR THE LITTLE EVIL MONKEY TINA DISTRACTION WILL GO AFTER YOU!! -Angel


	3. A Wonderful First day

Angel: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (falls out of chair) owie!

Paw: haha!

Ani: what are you laughing about now!?

Angel: I'M PRETTY MUCH ON VACATION!!

Paw and Ani: we've been on vacation! XD

Angel: ….smuck you! Anyways! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Paw: MWHAHAHAHHHAAHA!! (drops a truck load of furry creatures on the lawyers and they get mauled to death) XP stupid lawyers! Angel only owns most OC's and the idea!

**Chapter 2: A Wonderful First day**

**Cy's POV**

WHAT THE HELL?! LITTLE FUCKERS ARE TRYING TO SHOVE ME OFF A SMUCKING BUILDING!! I try and shove Ven off of me and back into Nihlus, but he's to strong for me. I can't even feel the ground anymore. Damn bastards! Anyone! Help!!

"NIHLUS!! VEN!!" I hear someone shout. Next thing I know I'm sitting on my ass and my back is up against the bottom of the railing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"NOTHING AQUA!!" dumb and dumber shouted, their backs stiffening and sweat obviously falling from their foreheads. I look to my right. There was a girl who was wearing a pair of khaki shorts. She also was wearing a tank top. Her eyes were blue and her hair was blue and went down to her shoulders. Blue hair…I'm gonna like this chick. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at dumb and dumber. "WE WEREN'T DOING NOTHING TO THIS NEW GIRL!! IT WAS ALL HER!!"

"Well from what I saw, you were trying to push her off the railing for accidentally _almost _going into your room thinking it was an empty one! I know that Ven doesn't know better-"

"I'm a skirt chaser not a killer!!" Ven said interrupting the girl, Aqua.

"But I expect better from you Nihlus! You actually know how to use your brain! Unlike this idiot!" Aqua said as she pointed to dumber. Ven tried to bit her finger off but she pulled her hand away at the last second and hit him upside the head.

"Aw come on Aqua!" dumb said to Aqua. "I was just kidding! You know as a fact that I would never do this stuff for real!"

"I thought I knew as a fact that you wouldn't do this as a joke either now didn't I?" Aqua countered. "Do I havta pwn your ass again to try and get it through your thick skull that you don't be an ass to someone for no reason?!" yup…totally gonna like this chick!

"But I'm a better duelist then you!" Nihuls said trying to defend himself.

"Whoever said that it was for dueling with cards?" Aqua asked raising an eyebrow. Nihlus' eyes grew VERY wide! His right eye twitched and then…nothing. All there was was and outline of his body in smoke.

"O GOD NOT THAT!!" I looked over the railing to see that Nihlus was running for his life to the main building yelling at the top of his lungs. Heh. Pansy. "SOMEONE SAVE ME!! AQUA IS PMSING!!" dear god! Does he want to die?!

"I'M WHAT?!" Aqua shouted. "I'M SO NOT!! WHERE DID HE GET THAT IDEA?!" just then, Ven's eyes grew wide and then nothing but smoke as he ran after Nihlus. "Bastards…" she muttered. And of course I, by now, was rolling on the ground laughing my ass off. "Enjoying the show?" she asked. I took a deep breathe and started to get up slowly.

"Naturally!" I said smiling. "It's nice not to be in the show for once mehself!" she chuckled and held out her hand.

"Aqua Misawa" she said as I shook her hand.

"Crystal Arr! But call me Cy for short! So you're a Slifer too?" I asked cocking my head to the side. She let go of my hand and brought it to her mouth as she chuckled and shook her head.

"No I just like to stay in the Slifer dorms to make sure that Ven and Nihlus stay out of trouble. I'm really supposed to be in Obelisk! But I like it here!"

"That's cool!" I said smiling. "So can I bunk with you? Sleeping alone in this place….something tells me I'm gonna get raped…don't ask how…I just know it! So would it be ok if I stayed with you and could you give me a REALLY quick tour and you totally like Nihlus don't you?" she nodded a few times.

"Yes to all of those! So shall we go on that to-" aaaaaaannnnnnndddddddddddd the last part finally hit her like a ton of sugar. Her face got redder than meh blazer was! "WHAT?!" she shrieked. "NO I DON'T L-L-L-LIKE NIHLUS!! HE'S BEEN MY FRIEND SINCE WE WERE IN DIAPERS!! OUR DADS ARE GOOD FRIENDS!!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnndddddddd you totally wanna make out with him! Or do you want to go farther?" I asked putting my head on my chin and looking at her in a suspicions manor, a smirk on my lips. She's about to punch me…I just know it.

"SHUT UP CY!!" yup….that's beyond red now! Her face…that's just priceless! "FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!! AND IF YOU SAY I'M GETTING DEFINSIVE I'LL KILL YA!" she added as she saw I was about to make a comment. Scratch that…she's in love with the dude.

"Meh!" I said as I backed off and put on my usual "I could give a shit" face. "So…you wanna show me around or no?" she took a few deep breaths and looked me in the eye. She nodded.

"Sure!" she chirped as she grabbed my wrist and started pulling me. "I'll give you the best tour ever!"

"WAH!! PULLING!! DEATH!!" I shouted as she pulled me along towards the main building. "I CAN WALK YA KNOW!!" I shouted to her yet again. But it was all in vain seeing as how she just kept pulling and pulling. Lord help meh now!

CCCC

**Nihlus' POV**

"I DON'T WANNA DIE BY AQUA!!" I shouted as I ran into to forest near the school, hands subconsciously going to…in between my legs. I stopped in the middle of the clearing to catch my breath.

"You do want do die by Aqua!" I heard my best friend say as he walked up next to me and plopped down on the ground. "Just not a kick where the sun don't shine, but by her doing-" HELL NO!!

I sat on him to shut him up.

"GAH!! MY SPINE!! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY SPINE!!" Ven shouted as I felt him try and wiggle out from under me. Heh. That's what this idiot gets for saying that! ….AGAIN!! "OK OK OK!! YOU DON'T WANNA DIE BY THAT WAY!!"

"Thank you!" I said as I _started_ to _slowly_ get off Ven…there had to be more…that was beyond easy!

"You just wanna fuck her before you die is all!" my face turned red as I plopped back down on his spine. "OWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOW!! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!! I'LL NEVER SAY IT AGAIN!!"

"YES YOU WILL!!" I shouted as I dope slapped him. "YOU SAY IT EVERY OTHER DAY YOU DAMN SKIRT CHASER YOU!! AND I DON'T LIKE AQUA THAT WAY FOR THE 932749 TIME! SO SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT IT!!"

"But seriously…" Ven said. The blush drained from my face instantly. I didn't even know that "serious" was anywhere in his vocabulary! Something must be wrong! "Why did you go along with me on that little joke?" Ven asked me, his bangs now covering his eyes. My own eyes widened at this. "Usually you don't go along with my jokes until after HOURS upon HOURS of begging! But today…you were the one that started it!! Why?!" I…I honestly didn't know how to answer that question…it wasn't something I was expecting to say the least. I thought for a moment.

"There-there's something I don't like about that girl…" I finally say after a few moments of silence. "And I don't mean from the way she acted at the dorms… it's just that she has this werid…aura? Ya I think that describes it pretty well. This weird aura about her. That destruction is about to follow her or something. I wanted to see if it was her herself… or that someone, or some_thing_ was after her. I now know that something is after her… but I still get this feeling that she's hiding something from even those friends of hers. And I just don't like it one bit!"

"It's always something with you isn't it?" Ven asked not missing a beat. I had to hold back a chuckle.

"It's always nothing with you isn't it?" I asked in return. He let out a friendly chuckled and finally succeeded in shoving me off him. "WAH!" I shouted as I tumbled to the ground. I hurt…I hit my head on a tree. "….Well played Ven!" I say in a joking manor.

"Why thank you sir!" he said taking a mocking bow at me. "But really…do you want to die in Aqua's bed someday?"

…I swear to Ra he dies in 7 days or my money back!

"Don't you have girls to go and feel up you idiot?" I asked as I stood up and brushed myself off.

"It's Wednesday so…nope! Its my day off!" I blinked.

"You take days off weather you're a skirt chaser or not?!" he nodded. I sighed. I swear…he enjoys giving me a headache. Must be some kinda sport for him. "So, you wanna stay here and just chill or go and find random people to bother…or just chill?"

"You said chill twice!" Ven said.

"That's cause I don't feel like doing anything!" I said threw and exasperated sigh as I sat down and leaned on a tree. Ven took up the seat next to me and closed his eyes.

"Then chill we will!" I chuckled at his little pitiful rhyming. But then I closed my eyes too and let my mind wander.

But the one thing I couldn't let my mind wander to far away from was Cy and what was in store for her…and the ones around her as well…

CCCCCCC

Paw: GAH! SHORT!

Ani: you made us wait for this!?

Angel: (yawns) its 1 in the smucking morning! Let me sleep!

Paw/Ani: NO!

Angel: ….merf. but im pretty much on break so more will come soon! I'M GOING TO BED!!

LOVE YA TA BITS!! -Angel


	4. Alone

Angel: ok! I'll say it! I've been lazy!

Paw/Ani: UNDERSTATMENT!!

Angel: MEH! I'm getting as much out before the 3rd cause I'm going on Vaca! And during that time I WILL BE WRITING MEH ARSE OFF!!

Paw: YAY!

Ani: DOUBLE YAY!

Angel: so DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!

Angel: (drops furniture on them) heh… only own idea and most OC's!

**Chapter 3: Alone**

**Cy's POV**

GROAN!! GROAN!! AND GROAN AGAIN!!

It had been about a week since we arrived at DA and NOTHING HAS HAPPENED!! From what DM and DMG told me about this place I thought it would be crawling with odd stuff! And the only thing odd here is that so called doctor! At this rate I'm NEVER gonna find meh parents!

_SMACK!_

Ow… who did it?

I looked over to my left and say Aqua looking at me funny.

"You ok?" she asked me in just above a whisper. I nodded. Ever since we met that day that dumb and dumber tried to kill me, we've been pretty good friends. And whenever see seems to think I'm getting depressed or something, she hits me. I nodded. "Liar! You were thinking depressing thoughts again!" damn her…

"Was not!" I said back in a whisper. "I was thinking how much I wanna kill this teacher!" we both looked up front. It was a woman with dark skin, short black hair that went just to her ears; she was tall, skinny, and fresh out of collage. She wore jeans and a white turtleneck sweater and over it an Obelisk coat. Ms. Ocean… I. Don't. Like. HER!! And not just cause she teaches grammar and stuff!

"So we're back to that again, huh?" Aqua asked raising an eyebrow. She knew I hated Ms. Ocean. Hell I think the women knew it herself! I nodded again. Aqua sighed. "Its all in your head dude."

"She's out to get me! I swear to Ra!" I said in a loud whisper.

"QUIET!" we both looked back over at our teacher. "Stop talking or I'll give you a detention Ms. Arr!" notice she didn't yell at Aqua.

"Hai Ocean-Sensai!" I called up to her. Oh my god I'm being a kiss ass! Kill me! "Gomen! It won't happen again!" she looked me over.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again! Now then class…" she went back to her teachings and I went back to my thoughts.

This past week… I had hardly seen any of my friends. They were all in high classes since they all scored better than me in the writing part of the entrance exam. Only reason Aqua's here is cause she's not good with grammar and literature and stuff like that. And the only time I do see my friends is lunch. And that's was only once. It seems its hard to sneak off into other dorms. Aqua's able to do it 1) cause she moved into the red dorm, and 2) …she's Aqua. In other words, REALLY intimidating and scary! So no one messes with her.

Less you count Ven and Nihlus but they're as close as close can get.

Speaking of the wonder twins, I see them in a few classes too. Including this one. They sit behind us. So I only talk to Aqua…when I can get away with it of course. So as its plainly obvious unless your name is Ven, I've been pretty damn lonely. Hell! I haven't seen Andy in FOREVER!! I miss my squirrel boyfriend! I would wail but then Ocean-Sensai, bleh!, would yell at me…again.

I turn my attention to the clock to see that I only have a few seconds left. YES!! 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGG!!_

I'M OUTTA HERE!! I literally jumped out of my seat and ran for the door as fast as I could. Free! Free as a bird!

Time to fix this loneliness! It's the weekend! So I can see my friends! Yay! I can't wait!!

**Nihlus POV**

"QUIET!" I heard Ocean-Sensai shout at Cy. God. Can't she just let her talk to Aqua at least once! She is NOT helping my headache.

"Hai Ocean-Sensai!" I hear Cy said in a kind voice. "Gomen! It won't happen again." LIAR! You say that every damn time!

I let out an annoyed sigh as Sensai went back to her lesson. Ven looked over at me.

"You seem annoyed dude…" he said.

"You seem observant you baka!" I retorted back. I sighed again. This week hadn't been what I expected.

From the "welcoming party" thing, or the day that Crowler-Baka-Sensai introduced the new students, I could have sworn that things would be… interesting to say the least with the new bunch of students. But nothing. Nada. BOREDOM! Less you count making fun of Cy… cause that's just fun.

Ven had been a little worried about me since I had never done that to anyone before… not even to Aqua! But something about Cy, it just makes me wanna tease the crap outta her! Oh well. Just go with the flow I guess you could say.

_RRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!_

And this class is over! I looked over to see Cy jump out of her seat and run for the door. Must be looking forward to finally seeing her friends for once. Guess I'll leave her alone and hang with Aqua and Ven or something. I looked over to where Cy was just sitting to see something headed toward me.

Wait…WHAT?!

_SMACK!!_

I went flying backward out of my chair and onto the cold hard ground behind me. I could hear Ven laughing his ass off right now, as I lie here. I look up a bit to see what hit me in the face.

It was Aqua's backpack.

…DAMN HER!

I jump up to see Aqua smirking and holding out her hand, wanting me to return her bag.

"Had to get you out of Lala land one way or another Ni-Chan!" Aqua said, smirk still on her lips. I anime style shivered. Oh god… she didn't just call me that! She didn't! "Come on and gimmie my bag Ni-Chan!" …she _will_ pay for that!

"Ok! HERE!" I said as I threw her bag and hit her in the face. The now breathing again Ven looked up and saw what had happened and went back to rolling around on the floor, laughing. Aqua's bag fell from her face to the floor. Before the bag fell I had been smirking. But once it had fallen…

A look of horror crossed my face.

"BYE!!" I shouted as I grabbed my own bag and Ven and headed for the hills. A pissed off Aqua is NOT something to be messed with. I chanced a lot behind me a regretted it fully! Aqua's eyes were now glowing red, black was surrounding her eyes so she looked totally evil! Her bag was back on her back and she was running like someone would from the Olympics! "GAH!" I started running faster. Ven, who by know had stopped laughing and looked like he was about to wet himself, looked up at me.

"PUT ME DOWN! SHE WANTS TO KILL YOU NOT ME!!" he shouted. Three…two….one…

"VEN YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR LAUGHING AT ME AND ENCOURAGING NIHLUS!!" Aqua shouted on cue. Ven screamed like a little girl.

"NOES!! WHY LORD WHY?!" Ven shouted over reacting. I sighed and ran faster.

"You're just making it worse dude." I said.

"Ya but its fun!" he said grinning like the idiot I knew he was. "And you know what else is fun?"

"Not running into your twin sister?" I asked looking forward while Ven, the lovable baka, was looking at me.

"Huh? What are you GAH!!" and naturally he flew right into Chao who was walking by with Cherri-Sempai.

"NII-BAKA!!" Chao shouted. Ya…she's pissed… "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!"

"GOMEN NEE-SAMA!" Ven said standing up and bowing. "But me and Nilhus here were just running from Aqua's wrath!"

"Again?" Chao asked. Ven nodded and Chao sighed. "What did you do this time? Wait… I don't want to know." Just then Aqua had appeared out of nowhere and put me in a headlock…joy… "Aqua…?" said person looked at Chao. "You can punish Nihlus anyway you want. I got dibs on Nii-Baka!" Chao said picking Ven up and slugging him over he shoulder.

"NO!!" Ven cried out. "You're more evil than Aqua! Can't I just get away a free man?" he begged.

"NO!" Aqua, Chao and I shouted. The other two looked at me totally confused. "What? If I can't get out of it, and you people know I can't, then neither can he!"

"That seems fair…" Aqua said trailing off a bit. She then got that evil glint in her eye that usually means someone's about to get hurt…badly! And oh look… she has me in one of her impenetrable headlocks. …Pain here I come!

"Have fun with Aqua there Ni-Chan!" Ven said winking at me… ok he may be slug over Chao's shoulder so I'm not able to see his face but I know he's winking! I glared at him as best I could from where I was being held. Chao then hit his legs for me. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he shouted as his sister.

"For being mean to Nihlus in his final minutes on this Earth!" Chao said winking at Aqua who grinning back. I know Chao is kidding but that's just mean! Cherri-Sempai then walked up and patted me on the head.

"It was nice knowing ya dude!" she said and walked away. I never did like her… "Oh and Aqua!" Aqua turned around and faced her. "Do you know where Cy-Chan is? I was looking forward to seeing her after so long!"

"Oh Gomen Sempai!" Aqua said back. "But I don't! she just ran right out of her seat and out the door the second the bell rang! No idea where she went!"

"Ok! Arigato! I gots hunting to do then!" Cherri said as she pulled out a camouflage vest, a hunting hat, a rabid squirrel dog and a bazooka. "BYEBYE BETCHS!! MWHAHAHAHA!!" Cherri then took off running with the squirrel in tow. Everyone but Chao blinked.

"…Alright! Who gave Cherri sugar?!" Chao shouted.

"I DIDS!!" Kris shouted as she appeared out of nowhere.

"WHY?!" all of us shouted at once. She shrugged.

"Cause I was bored!" she then grinned and hopped happily after her older sister. Chao shrugged and ran off with Ven still over her shoulder, an evil glint in her eyes. I shalt pray for you my friend! I then chanced a look up at Aqua, she had an evil glint in her eye herself.

"Ready for payback time Ni-Chan?" she asked using that evil nickname of doom, though I didn't notice. I was to busy shaking. "I'll take that as a yes!" she chirped and pulled me along to lord knows where.

NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**Cy's POV**

…Ok… I like to think of myself as a patient woman. I can take a little teasing, a lot of insanity and jokes…

BUT THIS IS JUST SMUCKING CRAZY!!

I looked around the Slifer cafeteria, where me and my friends planned to meet last time I saw them. AND NO ONE IS SMUCKING HERE!! WHAT THE HELL!?

I sighed as I took a seat and put my feet up on a random table. I leaned back in my chair and looked up at the ceiling, DMG appearing next to me.

"_What's wrong Cy?"_ she asked me. I sighed again.

"None of my friends are here and I haven't seen them for more than 5 minutes in FOREVER!" I replied. Ugh. I bet they made new friends already in there higher dorms! Lucky bastards. They get to make friends easily cause they're higher up! All the while I just get looked DOWN upon just because of what dorm I sleep in. God this sucks! DMG looked at me worriedly.

"_You're thinking depressing thoughts again Cy…_" DMG looked at me worriedly and sighed. I just kept looking up at the ceiling, not paying attention to her at all. "_Cy…?_" nope. I can't hear you! I don't need another talk today! I already got one from Aqua and I don't need it from you. I turned my head slightly and I was met with purple.

"WAH!" I shouted as I fell over. I looked over and saw the Dark Magician standing over me. "How do you always pop up out of nowhere like that?!" I shouted at him. He shrugged.

"_I'm a magician. Its my specialty._" He said. I sighed again for the 29387 times that day.

"Whatever I'm outta here." I said getting up and walking out of the cafeteria. I walked all the way into the forest to a clearing, sat down against a tree, and brought my legs up to my knees. The two magicians had long since disappeared so I was totally alone at the moment.

I looked up at the sky with tear-filled eyes. I don't know when I started crying but the tears just kept falling. I sobbed silently into my knees.

"W-why does e-everything h-happen to me?!" I said in between my sobs. I know I'm acting like a totally baby right now, but can I help it? Nothing and I mean NOTHING has gone right since that day all of this shit had started! And the fact that all of my so called best friends are apparently ignoring me doesn't help in the least!

I wish I could just got back to _my_ high school and _my_ life! Not someone else's! this kinda stuff; dueling, making new friends, saving people I care about; that's not the kinda stuff I can do! Sure I can duel and SOMETIMES can make new friends, but that doesn't mean I want to do it! Dueling was barley even a hobby for me and now I'm at a school for it?! GAH! Where did I go wrong?! Did I anger god?! He gave me this gift for dueling but none of the passion for it! Damn you irony! Damn you!

I stopped myself mid rant and just went back to crying my pitiful eyes out.

You see what I meant? When life is perfect, it always falls down and crashes hard.

But if you're lucky, someone will be there to pick up the pieces that was your life and set you back up. But if you're me…

You're not so lucky.

**Unknown POV**

I followed the girl from the Slifer dorm all the way to the woods without making a sound. When I found her she was crying into her knees. This was perfect! Everything was going according to plan!

She was all alone and seemed to be getting more and more depressed by the minute! If my hunch is right, then I'll have what I've been after for the past few decades after all!

And this time: no one can stop me!

I looked at the poor girls tear-filled eyes. Yes… it won't be long now! Soon she will have broken completely and I'll have what's rightfully mine! MWHAHAHAHAHA!

**Andy's POV**

GAH! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!

I was walking around alone. Me and the others had split up to look for that idiot!

Which idiot is it we are looking for you ask?

MY GIRLFRIEND THAT'S WHO!!

She had said to meet in the Slifer cafeteria on Friday after school. When we had gotten there she wasn't.

Granted we were about two hours late but that wasn't our fault! It was Crowler-BAKA! He said that me, Mai, Kyo, Autumn, and Fang were talking all class and kept us in a detention! AGAIN! And for once we were quiet!

I sighed getting out of my pissed out moment.

I hate to admit it but I miss my little Cy-Chan! Since we've met I've never been apart from her this much! I sighed again.

And the other reason I really wanna see Cy is cause the last time I saw her in between classes, she seemed REALLY down! And when I mean really, I mean super ultra mega I'm gonna kill myself really!

Ok I hope I'm wrong about the last part but that's not the point! The point is she's depressed and I can't find her! DAMMIT!

I kicked a rock that was in the middle of the path that I was on and I then heard a splash. I looked up and saw that I was back at the Slifer dorm again. I saw the others and ran over to them.

"Any luck?" I called out. They all shook their heads and sighed sadly.

"Gomen Andy but we have no idea where she would go." Mai said sadly. "And we have no idea where Em and Jem are so we can't ask them."

"There most likely being forced to hang out with those losers that have been stalking them since they got here!" Kyo said. What she was talking about was pretty much people that can only be called fan girls/boys. One look at the Wonder Twins and those fools were in love! Guh! Kill me! The wrath of a fan girl is BAD!!

"Maybe we should just stay here and wait for Cy to come back?" Fang asked. We all looked at her. What she just said made sense! "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No…" Autumn said. "Its just that you said something smart for once!" she shouted the last part.

"HEY!! I ALWAYS SAY SOMETHING SMART!" and this is where I zone out. Fang and Autumn started to argue and the others tried to stop it. I looked up at the sky and sighed sadly again.

_Cy… where ever you are… come back now so I can make you feel better you idiot!_ I thought.

I just hope I'm able to help her back to her old self before the Cy I know and love is gone forever…

CCCCC

Angel: THERE!! ITS DONE!!

Ani/Paw: YAY!!

Angel: and there's might not be more for some time! TT

Paw: WHY?!

Ani: don't leave us hanging that long or I kill you again!

Angel: I'm going away for 2 weeks! Not meh fault! DX

Paw: NOES!!

Ani: DAMMIT!!

Angel: but I will be bringing the laptop so writing will get done! And if I am able to, I'll get up early on some days, (ie laundry day) and go to a café that DOES have internet and update!! And since its just mostly 2 weeks of boredom when I update there will be a lot of it! XD

Paw: YAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAA!!

Ani: XD

LOVE YA!! -Angel


	5. Cherri Bomb

Angel: (hides) OK OK! I'LL WRITE DAMMIT!!

Ani: (posses proudly)

Paw: (looks confused)

Ani: I'm making her write this… WITH MY GREAT ANNOYING SKILLS!! XD

Angel: -- just read the damn thing….

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!

Giant evil squirrel that Ani made: RAWR!! (tears lawyers limbs off) Meow! (Translation: Angel owns nothing and fear Ani!!)

**Chapter 4: Cherri Bomb**

**Cy's POV**

Now…HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!

I look out at the field in front of me to see a pink squirrel, a cat with a bazooka tied to its back, and a monkey with a banana launcher. On another part of the field I see a dude in a purple outfit covered in pink icing.

I bet half of you are wondering what the heck I'm talking bout, right?

To sum it up: I'm loosing a duel to the nuttiest person ever in history! Or in a different name one Cherri Truesdale.

It would seem that the crazy chick had a deck full of crazed animals with weapons… I don't know how she got Pegasus to make this deck and I don't wanna know! Anyways! I'm dueling Cherri. And loosing…badly…crap…

**Cherri: 3200**

**Cy: 1400**

I had my Dark Magician on the field and a face down. She had her Pink Fluffy Squirrel, Explosion Cat, and the Monkey Launcher. If you're wondering why those animals its cause Cherri-Sempai seems to think that those are the good animals that fight against the evil ones… Or the bunnies, the chipmunks, and dogs… ya she thinks they're evil and the bunnies want to make the internet into the Carrotnet… (see Fun with Chemicals for longer, more nutty explanation)

"You have no chance Cy! You'll never beat the awesome Cherri Pink Fluffy Squad of Doom! MWHAHAHHAAHAHAA!!" Cherri said, evil laugh included. "REVENGE IS MINE BETCH!!"

"Wait…WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!" I shouted totally beyond confuzzled. Cherri stopped in her evil laughter and thunder cracking background scene and looked over at me. She blinked a few hundred times.

"I don't know! I got bored, ate a HUGE plate of cookies, brownies and so on and the rest is all a blur!" insert everyone who was watching this face faulting. "Oh wait! Now I remember! YOU STOLE A COOKIE FROM MEH COOKIE JAR, HALF MEH PLATE OF BROWNIES, AND MY SMUCKING PRECIOUS PICTURE OF BAKRUA!!" her eyes then turned red and her voice changed to an evil one. "**You shalt pay**!"

"I didn't do that!" I protested. Her eyes went back to normal.

"You didn't?" she asked in her regular voice.

"No! I'm no that stupid! I'd ask or take them from Jem!" I could have sworn I heard him yell "HEY" from the stands but I really don't care.

"Then who did? Ven?"

"I heard from Kris that he was in Chao's clutches at the moment…er… since Friday afternoon…" It was now Monday after school by the way.

"Nihlus?"

"Aqua's clutches…I'm kinda scared to see what they're doing to them…" I sweatdropped and so did Cherri.

"Then who took meh smucking sweets?!" Cherri shouted.

"Fay did!" said girl looked up from her spot in the stands to have crumbs, and chocolate all over her face, and a picture of Bakrua in her hands. She laughed nervously. "See?!" Cherri looked between me and Fay a few times.

"I'll kill her once I'm done whooping your ass at this duel Cy-Chan!" she said with an evil smirk.

"OH GOD DAMMIT!!" I shouted.

Sigh. I really hate dueling… I finally see my friends and it ends up like this? I hate life.

**Nihlus POV**

I have finally gotten away from Aqua!! It was horrible what she did! Not only did she make me sit through a day of soap opera's, and another day of chick flick movies, she also put make up on me, gave me only salads to eat, AND PUT ME IN A DRESS!! EVEN SHE DOESN'T LIKE DRESSES! WHERE DID SHE GET IT?!

She finally took pity on me this morning so I ran for the hills! Or the Slifer dorm which is the same as the hills, just on a cliff. Once I got there, there were no signs of Ven having been there since Friday morning.

"Looks like Chao was just as evil as Aqua was…" I said to myself out loud as I looked around the room. I went over to my dresser, got fresh clean MAN clothes, put them on, then started to head over to the Obelisk dorm so that I could get enough explosives to rid myself of this evil dress forever.

As I walked out of the dorm room, I noticed something odd that should have shocked me but didn't…

Cherri-Sempai chasing Cy in front of the school.

"YOU STOLE MEH STUFF!! GIMMIE!! NOW!" I heard Cherri shout.

"I STOLE NOTHING!!" Cy shouted back. Something was telling me she was telling the truth…

"She's telling the truth… She's telling the truth…" I heard a rather familiar voice say from behind me. I punched said voice right in the nose. "OW!! DO BWOKE BY DOSE!" translation: You broke my nose! Hahaha! Don't care! I started walking away from the voice, better known as Ven. "HEY! GWET BWACK HERE!" he then ran after me, holding his now bleeding nose.

"So how was your torture?" I asked as we walked towards the main building. Before we got even close, I saw Cherri dragging Cy away in a metal net that was attached to some sort of gun. Damn. I'll ask her for something to kill that dress with later.

"The words 'Home movies' come to mind…" Ven said, nose magically fixed. I sighed.

"Lucky! You don't want to know what Aqua did to me!" I shuddered at the memory of it. Ven pat me on the back.

"That's what you get for being an idiot my friend!" he said oddly cheerfully. I glared at him.

"Do ya want something else broken?" I asked. He backed away about three feet. Heh… he fears me… good! "And you have no right to call me an idiot you dumbass! By the way, what else did Chao do anyways?" Ven stopped dead in his tracks.

"Drew on my face, made me watch every stupid thing I did, that wasn't on purpose by the way, on tape, put me in a car…with CHERRI behind the wheel, put me in a freezer for six hours straight, hm…what else..." I held my hand up.

"I don't wanna know!" I said. I really didn't… Chao is SCARY! Both of us started walking again. Then I remembered something. "Oh! Ven? You have any idea what Cy did to piss Cherri off so bad?" he shrugged.

"Just stole some of her stuff. And eventually Cherri's gonna figure out that Cy didn't take anything, and the blame is gonna go back too one of us!" he anime cried slightly.

"Uh…Ven? We just got free from three days of hell! We have an alibi!" I saw Ven's face light up.

"So for once getting tortured was a good thing?!" he asked hopefully. Ok well not a good thing but still! I nodded and he jumped about four feet in the air. "YAHOO!!" he shouted and did his little victory dance. I rolled my eyes and started walking to the duel arena where I figured Cherri would take Cy for her revenge. "Hey wait up!" he caught up to me just as I walked into the building. We walked the distance to the arena in silence.

Once we got to the arena we arrived just in time to see Cy fly right into the wall behind them.

"WAH!!" Cy shouted as she banged into the wall. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!! THAT HURT LIKE A MOTHER!"

"MEDIC!" Kyo shouted. Just then, Ayukawa-Sensei ran in and started to check out Cy's condition.

"HA! TAKE THAT BETCH!" Cherri shouted as she ran over to Fay and put her in a headlock. "AND YOU OWE MEH MY STUFF BACK MISSY!!" she shouted.

"GAH! LEGGO!" Fay shouted trying to get free…but this is Cherri were talking about… so she failed…badly…

"**NEVER**!!" Cherri said in that evil voice of hers as she dragged Fay off to lord knows where. And I don't think even the lord wants to know! Me and Ven walked over to where Cy had landed. Ayukawa-Sensei stood up, done with her examination, and went back to the infirmary.

"You ok Cy-Chan?" Kyo said as she appeared next to Cy. Cy nodded. "You were in the wrong place at the wrong time…weren't you?"

"…Maybe…" Cy said. She sighed. "I just don't know how she beat me so bad…"

"Oh! If ya wanna see ya can look on the instant replay!" Ven said grinning that grin of his that usually causes him to get his ass kicked. Cy blinked a few times and then growled and punched Ven over the head, causing him to pass out.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Cy shouted as she stomped out of the room, followed closely by Andy. I looked back at the still unconscious Ven.

"Alright!" I said out loud getting everyone's attention. "I'm gonna go before he wakes up!" and I walked out of the arena.

**Cy's POV**

Ggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

That was so not needed! Now I have the mother of all headaches and Cherri's off most likely killing Fay! God I wanna kill something!

"Cy wait up!" I hear Andy call to me. Ah! Something! He finally caught up to me and had to speed up his pace to keep up with me. "Yo! We can finally hang out and you just rush out like that?" I glared over at him. You can almost see the icy daggers coming out of my eyes. He took a step back. "Hey! I didn't do anything!" I looked back in front of me and was about to start walking when I felt arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Let go… I gotta go do something…" I said slowly. I really didn't. I just wanted to be alone for a bit to cool off so I didn't accidentally kill Annie. His grip loosened and I sighed. the next thing I know there's something soft and hard under my stomach. "WHAT THE?!" …betch picked me up!

"Liar! You are mine today! Mwhahaha…" he started to carry me off into a random direction.

"PUT ME DOWN ANNIE!!" I shouted as I struggled to get free. "I WANT TO BE ALONE!!"

_SMACK!_

…he did so NOT just do that! My face got real red real fast.

"Ah… such a nice ass…" he said as he rubbed it. An angermark appeared on my forehead as I kneed him in the stomach. But what I hit wasn't his squishy stomach. It was something hard.

"WHAT THE?!" I asked as I tried to look and see what it was. "THAT WASN'T A STOMACH!!"

"You're right… it wasn't…" he was grinning… I just know it! "It's a text book! I planned on picking you up and knew that you would try that! So I came prepared! So no pain for Annie!" I flailed.

"CHEATER!!" as soon as I stop flailing, I look around. "Annie…? Where are we…?" he smirked.

"A secret place…" he said. I take another look around and see that we're on a cliff side. "What do you think?"

"… Its wonderful…" I smiled and hugged him after he put me down.

I guess good things can happen…

**Few days later, Cy's POV**

Ah! I couldn't help but smile as I walked around campus. I had finally gotten to hang with my friends, spend some time with Annie, and even got Cherri off my back! Live is good!

Speaking of the nutty Sempai… I haven't seen her for a while… and this makes me worry…

"CY!!" I hear Kris shouting. I turn around and look at her.

"Nani? What's wrong Kris-Chan?" I asked her. She was leaning on her knees and breathing heavily. After a minute she looked up at me.

"NEE-CHAN IS GONE!!" she shouted. I blinked.

"What do you mean gone?" I asked.

"AS IN I HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN TWO DAYS AND NOBODY ELSE HAS EITHER!"

"Calm down! We'll find her! What was the last thing she told you?"

"Well… she said she was going to-" I feel a headwall coming on. "-the abandoned dorm cause she thought something messed up was going on there." As soon as she finished saying that a loud boom could be heard.

And Cherri wherever explosions are so is Cherri-Sempai!

CCCCCC

Angel: and that chapter is done! XD this was for Ani-Sempai cause she had a dentist appointment and now has pain. (huggles)

Ani: --

Meki: …was that a cliffe…?

Angel: …. (runs)

Meki: HEY!!

REVIEW!! YA KNOW YOU WANNA!! -Angel


End file.
